Two Sides, One Coin
by The Ficsmith
Summary: Ever since he was little, Merlin expected that meeting his soul-mate would be like some sort of fairy tale. This is not the case. Or a series of short stories where Merlin and Arthur are soul-mates in a universe with soul-mate identifying timers. Merthur, Merlin/Arthur, Slash
1. Prattish Prince

**Two Sides, Same Coin **

**Chapter One: Prattish Prince**

**Chapter Summary: Ever since he was little, Merlin expected that meeting his soul-mate would be like some sort of fairy tale. This is not the case. Or the first of a series of short stories where Merlin and Arthur are soul-mates in a universe with soul-mate identifying timers.**

**A.N: This is the first of a series of at least two. There might be more. I'm only promising two, though. Also, some dialog is lifted verbatim from the episode. I don't own that. Or the show Merlin. But I really don't on that dialog.**

**Other Author's Note: If you follow this account and enjoy my femslash/pjo stuff, I've kind of sort of migrated to my ao3 account "sunkelles". It might be good to check that out. **

* * *

Merlin doesn't know what the ticking timer on his wrist means until he is seven years old. That is when his curiosity finally over-flows and he asks his mother about it.

They're sitting down at the table over a small dinner of soup when he does.

"Mum," he asks, "the thing on my wrist with the numbers, what does it mean?"

His mother sighs. She doesn't seem as though she's ready to answer the question.

"Mum?" he asks. She looks at him.

"It's your soul-mate timer," she says.

"It will zero out when you meet your soul-mate," she finishes.

"Soul-mate?" Merlin asks, because he is suddenly even more intrigued than he was to begin with.

"The person that you are meant to be with," she says in a far-away tone. It sounds wistful.

"Who was yours?" Merlin asks, because he's never really known when to leave well-enough alone.

"Your father," she says, as always, not mentioning his name.

"What was it like?" he asks.

"Like the heavens and the earth stopped and the birds sang," she says with a smile on her face, "Like everyone always said it would be."

"Will it be like that for me?" he asks.

"I hope," she says.

His mother takes a deep breath, and then says to him, "Now go ahead and eat, Merlin. You're skinny enough as it is." Merlin grins, and takes a bite of soup. Then he looks down once again at his wrist. He can't wait to meet his soul-mate.

* * *

As the years go by, Merlin ends up nearly destroying a neighbor's barn with Will, having his powers grow, and of course, wondering about his soul-mate. He tries to imagine them many times. Sometimes they are a girl from a neighboring village that he meets in the woods. Sometimes they are a princess. Occasionally they are a renegade knight who comes to protect his village from bandits. The fantasy is ever-changing. But the years pass by quickly. The memories fade together, and his powers grow. As his timer nears zero, his mother decides that he needs to travel to Camelot (Camelot of all places?) to live with her friend Gaius. He respects her decision, though he does not understand it. He does not understand it at all, why she would send him into the lion's mouth, the center of the persecution against magic users. Within her jumbled speech he hears something about "outgrowing this little town". He also hears "unable to protect you" and "destiny", though the last part might have been his imagination.

His timer ticks down to less than four days by the time he is all ready to leave. It becomes evident that he will meet his soul-mate in Camelot.

"You'll have to bring her home," his mother tells him in the morning, "I want to meet her eventually, if she's your soul-mate, then she's family."

"I promise that I'll bring her home," Merlin says, though he's not positive that his soul-mate will be a her. He's always been attracted to both men and women. He doesn't bother to tell his mother that, though, not in this moment. Will drops by that morning and tries to bribe Merlin into staying with his favorite soups. It is unsuccessful, so Will tries to pretend that he doesn't actually care. He is also unsuccessful. But he and his friend have a heart-felt goodbye before Will leaves his home, to give him time to say goodbye to his mother.

They do so outside, with his rucksack lying on the grass.

"I can't believe you're leaving," she says to him, "I know that I was the one to suggest it, but I don't think that I'm ready." By this point, Merlin is the one who is ready. He is ready to meet the new horizons of his life, his soul-mate, his mother's friend, and the new directions his life might take.

"I'll be fine, mum," he says, and he engulfs her in a hug outside their cottage. It's all-consuming, the sort of hug he knows that he needs as he says goodbye. He doesn't want to leave her either, no matter how much he now wants to experience new things.

"I love you," she whispers in his ear, "you will always be my son."

"You will always be my mum," he says. And he keeps his arms wrapped around her for what might be a few more moments, or maybe a few more minutes. He's lost track of time.

"You'd best be off then," she says, nodding towards the road to Camelot. Merlin grabs his rucksack off the ground.

"This is going to be a joy," he mutters, "I love walking."

"You'll manage," she tells him. Merlin smiles at her one last time. Then he turns his back and starts on his new path. He dares not turn around, because he doesn't know if then he will be able to leave.

* * *

The first thing that he does when he arrives in Camelot is save Gaius' life. This is a good thing in and of itself, but he ends up revealing his magic by doing this. He's glad that Gaius cares for his mother.

His timer ticks down, and he knows within his heart that it will zero out on this day.

* * *

He ends up in the square after delivering medicines, and glances down nervously at his wrist. It's at forty-five seconds when he hears the commotion going on in the square. He sees someone throwing daggers at a boy who's being forced to run around for target practice. A man is taunting him, but Merlin tries not to pay attention to him. The boy drops the target and it rolls to Merlin's feet. He puts a foot on top of it.

"Hey, come on, that's enough," Merlin hears himself saying.

The man turns to him with an incredulous expression and asks, "What?"

"You've had your fun, my friend," Merlin says. He doesn't want trouble. He just wants this bullying to end.

"Do I know you?" the man asks him. He is much too attractive for someone who is acting so awfully.

"Er, I'm Merlin," he says as he sticks out his hand to shake. Merlin really doesn't want trouble.

"So I don't know you," he says. Merlin is beginning to really dislike him.

He says, "No."

"Yet you called me friend?" the man says.

"That was my mistake," Merlin says.

"Yes, I think so," the man says, his blond hair resplendent in the sunlight.

"Yeah. I'd never have a friend who could be such an ass," Merlin says. He turns to walk away, because he wants this conversation to be over. He wants to meet his true soul-mate.

The man snorts, "Or I one who could be so stupid." Merlin stops in his tracks.

"Tell me, Merlin, do you know how to walk on your knees?" he asks. Merlin turns.

"No," he says.

"Would you like me to help you?" he mocks.

"I wouldn't if I were you," Merlin threatens, against his better judgment.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid," he tells himself.

"Why? What are you going to do to me?" the man asks with a grin.

"You have no idea," Merlin says. He can feel his anger building. He needs to keep his magic in check. He's in Camelot for gods' sake!

"Be my guest! Come on! Come on! Come on!" he taunts. Merlin's anger consumes him. He can feel himself swing at him. The man twists Merlin's arm behind his back.

"I'll have you thrown in jail for that," he threatens.

Merlin is seething, so he retorts, "What, who do you think you are? The King?"

"No. I'm his son, Arthur," the man says.

"Shit," Merlin can hear himself think. He remembers his timer, how little time he had left and glances at his right arm. It reads all zeroes.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit," he thinks as he wriggles in the man- the prince- his soul-mate's hold. He feels a blow to his knees, and before he blacks out, he remembers thinking, "fuck."


	2. The Prince

**Chapter Two: The Prince's Timer **

**Chapter Summary: ****When Arthur is young, he believes that his timer zeroing out will solve all his problems, just like in his fairy tales. **

******A.N: Well, I think that this installment turned out pretty well. I liked how differently I could take things from Arthur's POV. **

* * *

Arthur first hears tales of the timers from his nurse-maids. They tell him tales of love and princes and princesses. The tales always end the same way: the prince rescues the princess, their timers zero in unison, and then they live happily ever after. Even when they tell him of the times they met their soul-mates, the endings are similar. They met their baker or butcher or blacksmith and fell in love. Then they were happy. Within his heart, he knows that this cannot always be the case. His mother loved his father and his father loved his mother, yet she still died. There was no happily ever after for them. But when he looks at his own timer, he still dreams of saving a princess from an evil dragon and the happily ever after that comes afterwards.

He wants to believe in happily ever afters, but the world keeps flinging sadness his way. His father's new ward, Morgana, who had already lost her mother, lost her father to a battle far from home. She comes to them, clad in finery and false arrogance, and he knows that her life isn't a fairy tale. Morgana's tale isn't over, but now is certainly not her happily ever after.

But in his heart, Arthur still feels as though the world is good, even if it keeps trying to prove him wrong.

* * *

He asks her about her timer, a few months after she moves to Camelot. It's frankly none of his business, but Arthur has never had someone his age to talk to. He thinks that he might as well give it a try.

"I don't have one," she says. There aren't any emotions in her tone, no anger, no sadness. She's simply stating a fact.

"What do you mean, you don't have a timer?" Arthur asks. He can't believe what he's just heard.

_Everyone_ has timers.

"I don't have one," she says with a shrug. He sends her an incredulous look. She rolls her eyes. She pulls up the long sleeves of her midnight blue gown. Then she shows him her blank wrists.

"How-" He asks.

"My father said that it was a gift," she says, a tinge of bitterness finally creeping into her voice, "That I could write my own destiny. He always felt forced into marrying my mother, because of the timers. He said that I wouldn't have that same problem."

"That's ridiculous," Arthur says, but he doesn't know which part he's speaking of. It might be of Morgana's lack of timer. It might be of her father's opinion on soul-mates.

Morgana seems to have ignored his comment.

"I don't think so," she says, "I think that it's proof that the timers aren't true."

"Wait-" Arthur asks.

She just keeps speaking, "I think that it's proof that nothing in life is guaranteed. Not happiness, not love- nothing. Not even with the timers." The grief is evident in her tone, but Arthur's not sure if she's mourning her parents or her timer. He just looks at her, and instead of saying something comforting or helpful, he does something that is probably the worst thing he could do.

That is what he tends to do.

"You're just mad that you don't have a timer," he says.

She sends him a glare that stops him in his tracks.

"You think that I want one of _those?" _she says with venom in her tone, "I want my parents back. I don't care about soul-mates."

Arthur can't find the words to respond.

"You know it's kind of funny," she says, "Magic is banned in Camelot. People burn for it here, but I've never been to a place more obsessed with the timers. The timers were birthed from magic."

"The timers just are," Arthur says, "They aren't magic."

"You're an idiot," she says. The bite is absent from her tone. She's actually smiling, which is something she hasn't done since her arrival. Arthur is confused.

"Morgana-"

"It doesn't even matter," she interrupts, and he can hear her anger subsiding.

She shrugs as she conclude, "I don't have to deal with them." Arthur doesn't know what to say. Morgana seems clueless as well, because she strides out of the room without another word.

Morgana's words lodge themselves into Arthur's head like barbs. He has never questioned the timers before, never questioned their relevance, their accuracy. It feels like he's betraying his soul-mate to even consider it. It feels like _blasphemy._

* * *

His timer keeps ticking, and he looks to it when he feels sad or alone. He knows that it might be foolish, but he can't help it. It gives him comfort to know that somewhere out there, his soul-mate lives.

* * *

He is eighteen when his father talks to him about the timers. It is a private affair, much unlike the feasts they normally eat at, or the dinners with Morgana that the two spend playfully bickering with one another. This is intimate in a way that he assumes peasants can always be. It is intimate in a way that kings can seldom afford.

His father looks out the window instead of at Arthur, gazing into the past in a way that he can't when seeing his son's face.

"Arthur," he says, "someday your timer will zero out." He turns back to his son.

"Someday you will meet your soul-mate," he says, "But she might not be the woman you are destined to marry."

Arthur can feel confusion fill him, "What?"

"You might not be able to marry your soul-mate," he repeats, "The fates are not always kind. She might be a serving girl. She might be an outlaw. _He _might be a man. You are to marry a princess."

"But-" Arthur wants to contradict him. He wants to argue for the fairy tales that he's always heard: that the prince always falls in love with the princess, that true love conquers all. He can't, though, because he knows that life isn't a fairy tale. He knows that his father and mother's marriage was cut short. He knows that Morgana has no soul-mate.

"You will marry a princess," Uther says, "because it is best for the kingdom. But that does not mean that you cannot see your soul-mate."

"I understand, father," he says, because he understands. He wishes that he did not.

"Good," he says, "then we will not need to have this conversation again." Arthur knows that this means his father will not ask him about his soul-mate, that he will not care. He does not know if he thinks this is a good thing. Once again he finds himself thinking that life is not a fairytale.

* * *

His timer slowly ticks towards zero. Sometimes he wonders if it will ever zero out.

* * *

The day comes and it starts like any other day. His anticipation builds in his belly, and he needs to let off a little steam. He just uses a servant for target practice. He's done it before. He doesn't think that it's that bad. But someone disagrees with him. And that someone doesn't keep quiet about it.

"Hey, come on, that's enough," the man says.

"What?" Arthur asks.

"You've had your fun, my friend," the man says. The look on his face is sincere, and not in the slightest bit frightened. Arthur doubts that he knows he is back-talking the prince.

"Do I know you?" Arthur asks him. At this point he's not offended. He's just kind of amused that someone thinks that they can stand up to him, even unwittingly.

"Er, I'm Merlin," he says as he sticks out his hand to shake. Arthur gives it a quick glance and then looks the man up and down. He's fairly average looking with pale skin, dark hair, and cheaply made clothing. The only memorable thing about him is his overly large ears.

"So I don't know you," Arthur says.

"No," Merlin responds. He seems to be growing more and more uncomfortable.

"Yet you called me friend?" Arthur says.

"That was my mistake," he says.

"Yes, I think so," Arthur replies. He's enjoying toying with this man who stood up to him.

"Yeah. I'd never have a friend who could be such an ass," Merlin says. Arthur almost laughs at the man's futile insult.

"Or I one who could be so stupid," he says with a snort. Merlin stops in his tracks.

"Tell me, Merlin, do you know how to walk on your knees?" Arthur asks. He's not sure why he can't let it go, but there's something about Merlin that makes him want to continue. The man turns.

"No," he says.

"Would you like me to help you?" he mocks.

"I wouldn't if I were you," Merlin threatens and this time, Arthur does laugh. What could this scrawny man possibly do that would be a threat to him? The man is skin and bones, and has a goofy, guileless grin. He looks about as menacing as a puppy dog. He might even be less menacing. At least dogs have sharp teeth going for them. Arthur is certain Merlin has no idea what he's gotten himself into.

"Why? What are you going to do to me?" Arthur asks with a grin.

"You have no idea," Merlin says. Arthur finds himself once again on the brink of laughter.

"Be my guest! Come on! Come on! Come on!" he taunts. Merlin punches at him, but Arthur easily twists his arm behind his back.

"I'll have you thrown in jail for that," he threatens.

Merlin asks, "What, who do you think you are? The King?" And this time, Arthur does laugh.

"No. I'm his son, Arthur," he says with a smirk on his face. And then he kicks Merlin at the knees, knocking him out. The guards take the unconscious man to the stocks, and that's the end of that. The people that have gathered to watch dispatch quickly. Arthur is growing impatient. He glances down at his wrist

He sees that it has zeroed out.

He quickly pieces it together: Merlin, chemistry, timer, _soul-mate. _He finally met his soul-mate, and it's _Merlin. _

_Shit _


End file.
